man of fleet
by akira akagami
Summary: Bagaimana jika suatu hari para Kanmusume mendapatkan sebuah pendatang baru dari negara lain dan ternyata apa yang mereka pikir semula bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya dan malah sesuatu yang malah mengejutkan mereka, tidak ingin tahu?baca dulu biar mengerti.
1. Chapter 1

Saya bukan pemilik dari Kantai collection, dan filmnya ataupun game adalah milik penciptanya. saya hanya penulis amatir yang kebetulan suka dengan ceritanya jika di dalam tulisan saya terdapat kata-kata atau mungkin hal yang secara tak sengaja menyinggung, karena saya hanya menulis saja tanpa niat tertentu, hanya ingin melepaskan imajinasi saja.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : the fleet was a boy**

Bagaimana jika suatu hari para _Kanmusume _mendapatkan sebuah pendatang baru dari negara lain dan ternyata apa yang mereka pikir semula bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya dan malah sesuatu yang malah mengejutkan mereka, tidak ingin tahu?baca dulu biar mengerti.

Semua berawal ketika seorang fleet baru saja menjejakkan kakinya ke pelabuhan agak sedikit tinggi, dia memakai sebuah mantel jaket berwarna cokelat dengan sebuah syall merah yang melingkar di sekitar masker mulut menutupi mulutnya, sosoknya ini membuatnya Nampak agak menakutkan.

"akhirnya…aku sampai….brrrr, dingin sekali disini"kata sosok tersebut sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar menjaganya tetap dia melihat kesekitarnya, kedua matanya terus mencari dan mencari sampai akhirnya dia menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil tengah berjalan sambil menggunakan baju renang berwarna putih, dia berpikir apakah si anak tidak kedinginan dengan baju seperti itu.

Sosok tersebut perlahan bergerak untuk menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut, niatnya sih buat nanya arah tetapi si gadis kecil malah merasa kalau ada aura yang tidak enak atau bisa dibilang aura yang membuatnya takut mulai terasa di sekitarnya.

"permisi gadis kecil-"kata sosok tersebut ketika tangannya menyentuh pundak gadis kecil tersebut dan seperti yang sebelumnya niatnya adalah menanyakan arah namun yang dilihat si gadis kecil adalah sesosok orang tinggi hitam dengan wajah yang seram.

"kyaaaaaaa!"

"eh..tu..tunggu ada apa?"Tanya sosok itu ketika gadis kecil tersebut berteriak.

"ada hantu!"kata si gadis kecil tersebut sambil berlari terbirit-birit sementara sosok yang menyentuhnya tadi hanya diam mungkin sedih karena dibilang sebagai hantu.

Singkat cerita dan waktu akhirnya si sosok ini berhasil sampai ke tempat tujuan yaitu ruangan si admiral di markas mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya.

"silahkan masuk!"

"permisi…"sosok tersebut langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan, dia melihat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan berpakaian seragam berwarna putih lengkap tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"akhirnya kau sampai juga…..kau meleset 2 jam dari surat yang dikirimkan kemari"kata wanita yang berdiri di hadapan sosok ini.

"aku secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan para abyssal di tengah perjalanan kemari, mereka sangat menyusahkan saja….tapi ngomong-ngomong admiral, sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu…syukurlah kau Nampak sehat-sehat saja"

"sehat-sehat saja…sekarang aku tengah diambang krisis tahu!sumber daya markas tengah menipis karena kekalahan yang kita terima akibat melawan abyssal dua hari yang lalu, kalau begini terus kantong dompetku tidak akan selamat! mungkin aku akan berakhir makan nasi dan garam!"

Hanya dengan melihat saja si pendatang atau sekarang kita masih sebut dengan "sosok" bisa merasakan aura gelap di sekitar si admiral yang menandakan kalau dia ini benar-benar sedang diambang krisis keuangan.

"aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain meminta bantuanmu….Rex Schwarz…"

"hmp!serahkan saja kepadaku admiral Elsa Orchidee! Aku Rex sebagai Battleship-class, Rex Scwarz class akan membuat musuh ketakutan!"

"...baguslah kalau begitu... sekarang beristirahatlah Di dok lalu kembalilah lagi kemari nanti ...aku ingin meratapi kemalangan yang selalu menimpaku."

tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Rex Schwarz memberikan hormat kepada elsa lalu diapun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut namun ketika sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu dia tiba-tiba membuka sedikit pintu lalu dia bertanya kepada Elsa "itu, umm… Doknya ada di sebelah mana ya?"Elsa menepuk dahinya,betapa bodohnya dia tidak menyadari dari awal kalau Rex belum terlalu familiar atau kenal dengan markas ini.

* * *

Setelah beristirahat di dok selama beberapa menit, Rex dan Elsa berjalan di sekitar lorong sebuah bangunan,selama berjalan Rex hanya berjalan mengikuti Elsa dari belakang karena dia tidak terlalu mengenal tempat ini dan dari pada dia membuat seseorang menangis atau lebih buruknya lagi kena serangan jantung!maka dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti elsa layaknya anak angsa yang mengikuti induknya.

"kita sudah sampai"kata Elsa yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"disini?"

Tanpa Rex sadari dia sudah sampai di depan sebuah pintu kamar, di sebelahnya ada papan yang bertuliskan "_ mobilize five unit skuadron"_ dan dari luar mereka bisa mendengar suara yang amat keras.

"nampaknya ramai sekali, aku takut akan menakuti mereka ketika aku masuk"

"ahahaha, lagian sih kenapa kau harus berpenampilan seperti ini"kata Elsa dengan senyuman yang mengejek.

"mau diapakan lagi!disini cuacanya sangat dingin sekali ,jadi dari pada mati kedinginan lebih baik aku berpakaian seperti!"bantah Rex.

"baiklah baiklah…biar aku yang masuk dulu,nanti akan kupanggil kau begitu aku sudah jelaskan semuanya kepada mereka"

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan para _Kanmusume _terhenti dari kegiatannya , mereka semua langsung agak terkejut melihat Elsa yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke kamar mereka.

"oi oi, kalian nampaknya sedang bersenang-senang!"

"ah, selamat pagi admiral!"kata salah satu dari mereka yang kemudian disusul oleh salam hormat dari yang lainnya.

"pagi bagi kalian semua!kalian sedang apa nih?!"Tanya Elsa

"kami sedang mengadakan pesta!fubuki berhasil menghancurkan dua Nu-class!"kata kongou dengan nada yang keras.

"i..itu hanya kebetulan saja!aku….hanya beruntung"

"oohh, jangan terlalu merendahkan diri fubuki, kau sudah bekerja keras jadi tetaplah semangat dan pertahankan prestasimu"Elsa mengelus kepala fubuki dan dari pandangan para fleet nih, Nampak seorang ibu yang sedang mengelus kepala sang anak saat si anak mendapatkan nilai rapot yang bagus.

"jadi?ada apa admiral datang kemari?"Tanya zuikaku yang duduk di sebelahnya, elsa berpikir sejenak namun kemudian dia melupakan apa tujuannya datang dan masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

"sudah ah!kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting…yang penting sekarang mari kita berpesta!"

* * *

Hari sudah malam dan para fleet nampaknya sangat lelah sampai-sampai mereka semua ketiduran disetiap tempat. nampaknya si Elsa belum juga menyadari kalau dia telah melupakan Rex yang sekarang tidak tahu lagi apa yang dia lakukan.

kaga yang juga tertidur karena dipaksa minum oleh kongou dan Elsa perlahan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan ke arah pintu lalu dengan perlahan membuka pintu

"hmm...kaga..kau mau kemana...zzzzzzz"gumam Elsa yang masih dalam keadaan tidur.

kaga tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh Elsa agar dia tidak kedinginan"...selamat malam admiral..."kata kaga sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

ketika kaga melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu secara perlahan, dia langsung dikejutkan oleh sosok Rex yang tiba-tiba saja berdrii di hadapannya.

"umm..ja..jangan takut.."kata Rex

"..."kaga hanya terdiam lalu tiba-tiba saja pingsan di hadapan ,Rex dengan sigap langsung menangkap kaga dengan kedua tangannya.

"yah...dia pingsan...kenapa sih semua orang yang melihatku langsung menganggapku hantu?!"

* * *

setelah Rex membawa kaga yang pingsan kedalam kamar, dirinya harus menerima kata-kata pahit dari para _kanmusume _yang baru saja bangun. mereka secara kompak malah mengatainya "hantu" dan juga "iblis " dan bukan hanya sampai disitu saja, mereka juga langsung memukuli Rex dengan benda apapun yang ada disamping mereka.

"aduuuhhhh!hentikan!kumohon hentikan!"pekik Rex sambil meringkuk dan mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan-pukalan benda tumpul yang dipukulkan ke arahnya.

"uwaaa!tidak akan kami biarkan kau menyakiti admiral!"teriak zuikaku.

"kitami-san!larilah!"teriak Ooi yang memukul Rex menggunakan alat yang paling sadis yaitu jarum pentil, coba kebayang nggak sakitnya.

pukulan demi pukulan di layangkan sementara Rex tidak membalas sedikitpun. alasannya adalah dia tidak mau memukul wanita dan jika dia melakukannya dia takut kedaan makin menjadi tambah parah.

"semua!minggir!"teriak kongou dengan kedua tangannya memegang benda yang bukan terhitung benda tumpul lagi.

*ckrecck ckrecck...wrrrrllllllll!*

"bagus kongou!habisi dia!"teriak zuikaku.

"eh...whoaaaaa!"Rex langsung bangkit dari tempatnya ,dia mencoba untuk menghentikan kongou.

"tu..tu..tunggu!ja..jangan gergaji mesin!aku mohon!bisa mati aku!ti..tidak!"dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa Rex berlari keluar ruangan.

"burning...love!"teriak kongou sambil mengejar dan mengayunkan gergaji mesin yang dia bawa.

"tidak!aku tidak ingin benar-benar menjadi hantu!siapa saja tolong selamatkan aku!"suara Rex menggema disekitar lorong dan berkat teriakkannya, dia sucess membangunkan semua fleet yang tertidur dan sebagian dari mereka nampaknya masih ada yang setengah tidur karena baru saja kembali dari misi.

"..hmm...kongou lagi-lagi membuat kegaduhan.."kata ise yang keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"...hmm..kongou-san...nampaknya sedang dalam...semangat...nano desu"kata inazuma sambil menggosok mata kanannya.

"...sangat..tidak...feminim..."kata akatsuki

"khorosho..."sambung hibiki lalu mereka kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

* * *

setelah dikejar-kejar oleh kongou dan hampir terkena sabetan gergaji mesin dan memutari markas sebanyak 3 kali. akhirnya Rex bisa bernafas lega setelah Elsa bangun dan menghentikan Kongou.

"ah,maaf-maaf!karena aku terlalu terbawa suasan pesta aku jadi lupa dengan Rex ahahaha!"Elsa tertawa dengan garingnya sementara para fleet hanya bisa diam dan berpikir di dalam hati mereka "_bisa-bisa si admiral bersikap tenang ketika dia telah melupakan keberadaan seseorang yang penting"_seperti itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"biarku perkenalkan kepada kalian…namanya adalah Rex Schwarz!dia ini adalah kapal ciptaan baru,tidak seperti kalian dia baru bertugas selama 4 tahun dan tidak memiliki sejarah pelayaran yang cukup terkenal, tapi dia dapat dihandalkan…ramahlah kepadanya"

"aku mohon bantuannya dan senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian..oba-san, tolong terima hormatku"kata Rex yang langsung menunduk memberi hormat.

"o..oba-san!"pekik zuikaku.

"berani-beraninya dia! Memanggil kita dengan julukkan oba-san!kitakami-san aku akan beri dia pelajaran!"kata Ooi dengan wajah marahnya.

"nampaknya dia masih mau kita pukuli lagi.."kata zuikaku yang kali ini memegang sebuah jangkar besi.

" ehhh,tenang-tenang!Rex tidak bermaksud menghina atau semacamnya..kalian lihat, dia ini adalah seorang fleet baru yang artinya dia masih muda dan dia menaruh hormat dengan kalian..yah,memang sulit untuk mengatakannya atau menggambarkannya ,tapi dia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar"Elsa mencoba untuk melerai dan Rex, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk berlari lagi walaupun di dalam hatinya dia berdoa agar setidaknya dia tidak dipukul atau dipotong dengan benda yang berbahaya.

Setelah melalui beberapa penjelasan kecil tentang sedikit sejarah yang dimiliki oleh Rex, akhirnya para fleet mau menerima keberadaan Rex dan setuju untuk tidak memukulnya dengan benda apaun.

"kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu malam ini….hoaamm, besok bangunlah pagi-pagi untuk misi kalian besok!"Elsapun meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan Rex untuk agak mengenal teman-teman barunya.

"hoaam!aku juga sudah mulai mengantuk!hey Rex maaf ya karena memukulmu tadi, karena kau seorang Battleship kau akan tidur denganku!follow me!"Kongou menarik lengan baju milik Rex namun Rex menolak (dengan cara yang sopan)dia berkata kalau dia tidak bisa namun Kongou tidak menyerah dan masih tetap mencoba untuk menariknya.

"ayo!"

"tidaaakk!aku tidak bisa tidur satu kamar dengan seorang wanita!"

"oh ayolah!kita ini harusnya memperdalam ikatan persahabatan kita!apakau..malu dengan proposi badanmu?"sekarang Kongou tersenyum dengan jahil, kedua tangannya kini memegang kancing mantel milik Rex.

"a..apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"ehehehe..coba kita lihat apa yang ada di balik mantel ini!"dengan membabi buta kangou melepas mantel milik Rex dan juga seragam di balik mantelnya,dia kemudian dengan mata yang bersinar dan kedua tangannya sudah bersiap untuk melepaskan kaos dari tubuh Rex.

Fubuki mencoba untuk melerai namun dirinya tidak kuat untuk menghentikan yang kecil juga membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak.

"heheheh, tidak perlu khawatir…..burning..love!"terjadi tarik menarik antara kongou dan tersebut terjadi sampai akhirnya terdengar suara robekkan yang keras sampai-sampai menggema diruangan.

"Rex…kau…!"Kongou Nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan begitu pula anggoya fleet yang lainnya.

"uwahhhh!"pekik Rex

"ti..tidak mungkin"kata zuikaku dengan wajah yang terbelalak.

"ter..ternyata.."kata fubuki yang tidak kalah terkejut.

"ka..kau..kau laki-laki!"teriak para fleet dengan kompak sementara Rex hanya bisa diam sambil menutupi wajahnya yang cerita ini akan semakin menarik.

* * *

**kantai collection talk show**

**Narrator :"oke!thank you semuanya,terima kasih sudah bermain dalam fanfic ku!sekarang semua...bersulanng!"**

**semuanya :"bersulang!"**

**Rex schwarz :"haa...hampir saja tadi aku mati...narrator bagaimana sih?!kenapa properti harus asli semua!"**

**narrator :"ehehe..maaf-maaf!habisnya aku ingin sedikit menambah humor..lagian kau ini tokoh utama jadi nggak bakal mati kok!"**

**Rez schwarz :"tapi tetap saja!terus diterakhir kenapa harus ada adegan dimana bajuku dirobek..bukankah lebih baik jika hanya melepas topeng saja?!sekarang aku tidak bisa menikah lagi!"**

**narrator :"tenang-tenang...entar juga di "piiiipppp"kau akan menikah dengan "piiippp"dan akan berakhir bahagia"**

**Elsa orchidee:"hey narrator, kenapa tadi ada perkataan yang disensor?"**

**narrator :"tentu saja harus...kalau kuberitahu maka cerita ini nggak akan menarik!lihat saja melalu cerita dan petunjuknya adalah kanmusume yang paling banyak berbicara dengan Rex adalah heroin(bukan obat-obatan)utama di dalam cerita ini dan akan menikah dengan tokoh utama kita!"**

**narrator :"oke!kan kalian sudah bekerja keras dan aku ingin kalian boleh memberikan saran kepadaku..akan kudengarkan baik-baik!"**

**Ooi :"tambahkan adegan dimana aku dan kitakami-san berduaan!"**

**narrator :"maksudnya?"**

**Ooi :"maksudnya..aku ingin kedekatan kami lebih di perlihatkan lagi supaya fans kami bertambah!"**

**narrator :"maksudku kau harus sedikit merincikannya"**

**Ooi :"oh,kau tahulah narrator..seperti saat kami misi bersama,makan bersama,lalu dengan jalur cerita..perlahan-lahan hubungan kami akan-"**

**narrator :"maaf!tapi hal semacam itu tidak akan terjadi dicerita ini"**

**Ooi :"eh?!kenapa?!"**

**narrator :"aku tidak ingin orang jadi menuntutku karena menulis cerita yang aneh!aku ingin agar cerita ini menjadi sepolos mungkin jadi nggak mungkin"**

**kaga :"narrator..sudah waktunya untuk mengumumkan judul berikutnya"**

**narrator :"baiklah!pembaca jika ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya maka baca judul berikutnya yah..judul berikutnya adalah "new home!"jangan lewatkan ya!oh iya, nanti ada chapter tambahan buat side story,buat sekedar bacaan ringan saja...sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentarnya yah!ingat saya masih amatir dalam menulis jadi saya mohon kerja samanya dari pihak pembaca buat fanfic saya jadi disukai dan syukur-syukur bisa terkenal...oke..sampai jumpa!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah mengetahui kalau Rex adalah seorang laki-laki semua kanmusume benar-benar sangat terkejut akan hal yang mereka belum pernah lihat ataupun mereka duga kelanjutan ceritanya?silahkan nikmati!.

**Chapter 2 : New home.**

Pagi baru saja dimulai namun Elsa sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu mendengar keluh kesah Rex tentang kejadian semalam terutama bagian dimana Kongou merobek pakaian kaosnya merupakan pemicu Elsa untuk tertawa.

"admiral!sudah hentikan aku malu tahu!"

"ahahahaha…maaf Rex, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar kejadian seperti ini, seorang pria dilecehkan dan dianiyaya oleh grub wanita!ini kejadian bisa menjadi softnews nih, whahahahaha!"

"berisik!lagi pula aku ini tidak dilecehkan!"teriak Rex dengan wajah yang sangat merah bahkan dirinya sampai mengeluarkan asap.

"terus apa makudmu?buktinya tadi kau bilang kepadaku kalau kau terpaksa mengganti celana karena punyamu robek"

"yang robek itu hanya bagian pinggirannya!sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi!"

"oh iya.."kata Elsa dengan senyum jahil,nampaknya dia masih ingin menggoda Rex lebih lanjut lagi "kalau begitu…tolong jelaskan celana yang robek besar ini"kata Elsa sambil mengkibar-kibarkan sebuah potongan celana yang sudah robek tak karuan.

"i..ii..itu?!"

"horaaaa…tolong jelaskan"Elsa tersenyum kecil.

"…ce..celanaku memang robek!tapi,tidak ada yang dilihat oleh mereka kok!so..soalnya aku memakai sebuah celana pendek,iya aku menggunakan celana pendek!"bantah Rex dengan wajah yang merah sekali.

"benarkah?kalau begitu jawab yang jujur..setelah merobek celana Rex apa yang kalian lihat….mungkinkah, kalian melihat turret meriam miliknya?"

"admiral kau sudah kelewatan!"teriak Rex.

"i..iya..itu…"zuikaku menoleh ke arah yang lain "kami hanya melihat sebuah tonjolan..itu saja.."kata zuikaku dan diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya kecuali kaga yang hanya diam tidak berkata sepatah katapun.

"hmmffpp…whahahahahahahaha!"Elsa tertawa dengan kencangnya sampai-sampai suaranya bisa bergema di lorong. Rex perlahan menoleh ke arah para kanmusume, pupil matanya tidak nampak cerah bahkan gelap dan aura hitam keluar dari dirinya.

"jadi kalian melihatnya ya…begitu ya..begitu….baiklah!aku harap para oba-san sudah siap!"

"si..siap untuk apa?"Tanya fubuki dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan tentu saja yang lainnya juga ikut gemetar dengan aura yang keluar dari Rex.

"ufufufu…tentu saja..untuk menghapus ingatan para Oba-san!"kini Rex benar-benar marah dan aura hitam mulai menyelimuti dirinya,para kamusume saling berpelukkan layaknya teletubbies sementara Elsa masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"aduhhh…maaf-maaf,perutku terasa sakit….yah, seperti yang kalian lihat Rex benar-benar seorang laki-laki dan kalian bisa memegang perkataanku"

"apa maksudmu semua ini admiral?"Tanya kaga kepada Elsa.

"biar kujelaskan…Rex adalah kapal modern tentu hal itu sudah kuberitahu kepada kalian sebelumnya, hal yang belum kuberi tahu adalah dia ini merupakan kapal yang terlahir karena hasil percobaan…detilnya sulit aku jelaskan dan mungkin kalian tidak akan mengerti tapi yah, kalian lihat sendiri hal ini yang membuatnya berbeda dengan kapal yang dibangun dengan cara normal"

Para fleet Nampak kebingungan,sepertinya pikiran mereka tidak bisa menanggapi penjelasan elsa sama sekali.

"sudahlah!kalian tidak perlu memikirkannya,nanti kalian bisa meledak karena terlalu berpikir keras dan ujung-ujungnya akan keluar uang lagi."

"baiklah,selagi kalian ada disini aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian…ini tentang misi yang akan kalian jalani dua hari lagi….pastikan jangan lupa dengan hal ini"

* * *

Setelah mendengarkan laporan yang diberikan oleh Elsa para kanmusume dan Rex pergi meninggalkan semua Nampak masih bingung dan bahkan sering kali bertanya kepada Rex namun jawaban yang Rex berikan sama sekali tidak mengerti alias si Rex berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa einsten.

"jadi?setelah ini para oba-chan mau kemana?"

"kau ini….berhenti memanggil kami dengan sebutan oba-chan!kami ini masih mudah,tidak bisakah kau lihat kulit kami masih putih dan mulus?!"keluh zuikaku.

"jadi?aku harus memanggil apa?"Tanya Rex.

"hmm..kalau begitu panggil kita dengan sebutan "onee-chan"bagaimana?"

"..onee-chan…"Rex berpikir untuk sebentar.

"maaf,tapi aku tidak bisa…"

"eh?kenapa tidak bisa?"

"…..aku ini kapal baru,pengalamanku masih kurang,dibandingkan para obaa-chan yang sudah mengukir nama didalam buku sejarah aku ini bukan apa-apa….aku tidak punya sejarah yang harus dibanggakan…walaupun kalian memperbolehkan aku memanggil dengan sebutan "one-chan"aku masih tidak punya hak , karena aku tidak memiliki ikatan apapun, bahkan bertarung dan menumpahkan darah dan logam saja belum…."

Tangan Rex perlahan mulai mengepal dengan keras "aku bingung…."katanya dengan suara yang pelan namun nampaknya para fleet masih bisa mendengarnya.

"sudahlah,kalau begitu Rexy!"

"Rexy?aku?"kata Rex sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"benar!kau adalah _**"new face"**_ disini jadi bersantailah dan jangan terlalu tegang"kongou mencoba untuk menyemangati Rex.

"i..itu benar Rex-san!"kata Fubuki dengan nada yang keras.

"fubuki obaa-chan…"

"se..semua sudah menganggapmu bagian dari markas ini..ja..jadi!jangan ragu-ragu…semuanya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!jadi…jangan sungkan"

Semua orang terdiam untuk sesaat dan pandangan mereka tertuju kepada satu orang yaitu fubuki berubah menjadi merah bahkan lebih merah dari pada wajah Rex ketika di tertawai oleh Elsa.

"semua….ini sangat aneh….tempat ini dingin tetapi rasanya juga sangat hangat…terima kasih fubuki obaa-tidak, maksudku adalah Fubuki-sama…aku rasa kata "sama" adalah kata yang bagus…apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggil dengan sebutan "sama"?"

Semua fleet tersenyum ke arah Rex, sekecil kehangatan mulai terlihat diantara perkataan Rex mengenai tempat yang dingin namun memiliki kehangatan adalah kehangatan ikatan persahabatan baru.

"panggil saja sesukamu!semuanya,ayo kita minum teh bersama!"teriak kongou dengan nada yang penuh semangat.

"minum teh terus, sekali-kali soda atau jus gitu…rasanya bosan jika selalu minum teh lagi dan lagi"keluh zuikaku.

"ba..bagaimana kalau kita tunjukkan daerah sekitar pelabuhan?!"saran fubuki kepada semuanya.

"iya juga yah,dia masih baru disini setidaknya kita harus menunjukkan sedikit tempat ini agar dia bisa mengerti lebih baik lagi"

"bagaimana Rex?"

Semua menatap ke arah Rex lalu dia menjawab dia sudah berkeliling dan mengingat semua tempat saat dia datang beberapa saat para fleet membubarkan diri untuk urusan masing-masing seperti fubuki yang sudah berjanji akan menjenguk makam kisaragi bersama mutsuki,zuikaku yang janji ingin latihan bersama shoukaku dan kitakami yang diajak untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Ooi.

"jadi,apa kau tidak punya hal yang harus diurus kaga-sama?"Tanya Rex kepada kaga.

"..tidak ada…"

"kalau begitu ayo kita persiapkan hal-hal yang kita perlukan untuk ekspedisi nanti,aku rasa lebih baik kalau-"

"aku tidak ikut dalam ekspedisi.."kata kaga yang langsung memotong perkataan Rex.

"lho,kenapa?apa kaga-sama ikut dalam grup yang lain?"Tanya Rex kepada kaga namun kaga tidak menjawab dan malah pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Di lain pihak Elsa tengah melihat berkas-berkas bekas tentang kasus hilangnya admiral yang pernah terjadi 4 tahun yang sempat tertarik dengan sebuah buku catatan kosong yang hanya memiliki sebuah tanggal namun tidak memiliki sebuah tulisan secara terperinci dan setelah dia membalik halaman demi halaman dia melihat sebuah foto si admiral dengan seorang gadis fleet yang nampaknya bukan dari kanmusume milik jepang.

*tok tok tok*

Suara ketukan pintu membuat elsa mengalihkan pandangannya, dia langsung memasukkan foto yang dia temukan kedalam kantong miliknya.

"iya silahkan masuk"kata Elsa lalu dari balik pintu tersebut muncul kaga.

"oh ternyata kau kaga…ada perlu apa?"

"admiral…sebenarnya kenapa kau mendatangkan fleet lain kesini?"Tanya kaga dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"mendatangkan?Rex sudah di kontrak untuk tinggal disini jadi dia sekarang bukan lagi kapal asing…apa jangan-jangan…kau tertarik kepadanya?tak kusangka kaga kau bisa tertarik dengan Rex,apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Kaga menatap agak tajam ke arah Elsa namun hal tersebut tidak terlalu dianggap serius olehnya dia malah membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"…..nampaknya..kau tidak berbeda dengan admiral sebelumnya…"kata kaga yang langsung berpaling dari Elsa.

"tunggu kaga"

Kaga yang sudah memegang gagang pintu langsung terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Elsa "ada apa admiral?"tanyanya kepada Elsa "aku ingin bertanya…apa admiral sebelumnya…tidak jadi,lupakan"

"kalau begitu aku permisi"

Kaga langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan sementara Elsa kembali duduk dan mengambil foto dari dalam benar-benar penaran dengan foto kanmusume yang berdiri di sebelah foto admiral yang terdahulu.

sementara Di tempat pelatihan Rex tengah berdiri sambil melihat para destroyer berlatih memperhatikan baik-baik semua gerakkan dan tingkahlaku para destroyer.

"jadi kau kapal tipe baru itu ya?"

Ketika Rex menoleh ke arah belakang dia bertemu dengan hyuga dan ise, dia kemudian memberi hormat kepada mereka berdua.

"gutten morgen!aku Rex Schwarz Battleship-class,senang bertemu dengan kalian"

Hyuga dan ise membalas memberi hormat kepada Rex dan mereka terlibat sedikit percakapan. mereka bertanya kepada Rex kenapa dia mencatat semua pergerakkan para Destroyer yang tengah berlatih dan Rex menjawab kalau dia memang menulis tentang para Destroyer namun bukan untuk hal yang buruk.

Rex mengumpulkan semua data hanya tentang pola cara menembak para menulis lalu mengkritik kesalahan mereka atau kurangnya hal yang harus mereka lakukan.

"kalau begitu ise-sama dan hyuga-sama…aku undur diri dulu"Rex memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan hyuga dan ise.

"orang itu agak menyeramkan….aku penasaran kenapa admiral mendatangkannya kemari"kata ise

"….tidak tahu..tapi nampaknya dia juga orang yang baik"kata hyuga

Tak jauh dari tempat ise dan hyuga berdiri Nampak sosok kaga yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari terus menatap ke arah Rex bahkan tatapannya bisa membuat Rex mirinding walaupun mereka berbeda jarak.

Malam sudah tiba dan Rex mendapatkan panggilan dari perlahan memasuki ruangan dan bertemu dengan Elsa yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil meminum teh.

* * *

"kenapa kau memanggilku tengah malam begini admiral?"

"ah Rex….duduk dulu, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu"

Rex mengambil sebuah kursi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari meja milik Elsa. Mereka duduk dan bercakap-cakap atau bisa dibilang sedang basa-basi sebelum memulai kepembicaraan yang lebih serius.

"baiklah Rex..seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentang semua kapal yang ada didunia?"

"hmm…aku hanya tahu sebagian kapal dari perang dunia II saja"

"itu sudah cukup….apa kau mengenal wanita ini?"Elsa menunjukkan foto yang ditemukan kepada Rex dan Rex nampaknya agak familiar dengan kanmusume yang dia lihat di foto.

"oh dia…nampaknya aku pernah menemuainya dia adalah kapal battleship-class…umm,ah iya dia itu uss south Dakota!"

"south Dakota?apa lagi yang kau ketahui?"

"eto…hmm,aku hanya berpapasan saja saat melakukan isi ulang…yah,kami sempat terlibat sedikit percakapan"

"apa yang dia katakan?"

"hmm..aku sudah lupa dan itu terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu….memangnya ada apa?"

"…tidak..lupakan saja dan juga tolong rahasia ini dari orang lain"

"begitu….oh iya admira,kenapa kaga-sama tidak ikut dalam ekspedisi?"

"hmm..oh iya aku baru ingat kalau kau baru disini…ini berhubungan dengan penyerangan akhir yang diperintahkan saat admiral yang pernah menjabat disini menghilang , agak sulit untuk menjelaskannya tetapi…saat pertempuran terakhir itu IJN Akagi dari divisi satu gugur dan tenggelam"

Rex Nampak agak terkejut "tunggu dulu…IJN Akagai dari divisi satu tenggelam,tapi bagaimana bisa?!bukannya dia dan kaga terkenal karena berhasil menyapu habis semua armada abyssal…hal ini hampir tedengar mustahil bagiku"

"yah,mau diapakan lagi….dicatatan sudah tercatat di dalam dokumen dan didalamnya benar-benar tertulis bahwa pada tanggal 23 November 2017, pukul 03:00 siang hari. Kapal aircraft carrier Akagi dari Divisi satu telah tenggelam….walaupun dilakukan pencarian besar-besaran tetap saja jasadnya tidak ditemukan"

"begitu ya….."

"Rex sebenarnya aku ingin agar kau menyelidiki suatu hal dan ini berhubungan dengan abyssal yang baru-baru muncul kali ini"

"abyssal baru?"

Elsa mengambil sebuah foto dari dalam laci lalu menaruhnya di atas meja "aku tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada siapapun bahkan kepada markas pusat…dua hari lagi aku akan pergi dan untuk sementara kekuasaan akan berpindah ke tangan Nagato…..oh iya kembali lagi ke topic masalah aku menemukan jenis abyssal ini"

Rex mengambil foto tersebut dan melihatnya secara teliti, Nampak seorang abyssal yang ditutupi oleh kabut kepalanya terdapat monster yang bentuk hampir sama dengan Wo-class hanya saja bentuknya pipih.

"aku mengambilnya saat sedang berfoto di dekat taman pohon sakura.."

Rex kali ini benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana bisa seorang abyssal bisa masuk kedalam markas tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui.

"Rex aku ingin agar kau menyelidiki semua tempat dan carilah jalan masuk Abyssal ini dan bagaimana bisa dia masuk kedalam daerah pelabuhan..selain itu aku ingin kau menggali lebih dalam lagi tentang sejarah admiral yang sebelumya menjabat disini"

"aku mengerti..tetapi aku butuh asisten"

"tenang saja…setelah kau kembali dari ekspedisi akan kusediakan seorang asisten…aku juga ingin agar kau melaporkan semua hal yang kau tahu selama penyelidikkan"

"baiklah admiral..kalau begitu aku undur diri dulu….aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya sebelum melakukan ekspedisi"

"kalau begitu selamat malam"

Rex pergi meninggalkan ruangan Elsa dan berjalan di terus memegang foto yang diberika oleh Elsa,dirinya masih berpikir sampai-sampai otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir walaupun dalam hitungan sekian detik.

* * *

Ketika Rex memasuki kamar dia melihat kaga dan zuikaku telah tertidur mengambil sebuah baju tidur dari dalam tasnya lalu keluar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur Rex langsung melipat secara rapih bajunya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"darimana saja kau?"kata kaga yang tengah berdiri di belakang Rex sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dadanya.

"oh..maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu kaga-sama"

"tidak..aku dari tadi tidak tidur…sekarang yang penting adalah dari mana saja kau?ini sudah lewat jam malam"

"aku tadi habis dari ruangan admiral dan harus membantunya dalam mengisi document"

"bukankah itu sudah menjadi tugas dari seketaris kapal nagato,kenapa admiral memintamu untuk membantunya?"Tanya kaga yang diikuti dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.

"entahlah,dari dulu admiral terkadang suka minta ini dan itu tanpa ada alasan yang jelas"

"Rex..aku ingin bertanya kepadamu?"

"tentu,apa saja akan ku jawab asalkan itu bukan tentang hal yang mengandung rahasia"

"kenapa admiral mendatangkan kau kemari?apa dia perna-tidak,apa yang membuatmu mau datang kemari?"

"hmm,aku sudah di kontrak dan dibeli oleh admiral jadi aku datang kemari…selain itu admiral merupakan orang yang sangat dekat dengan ku, jadi sudah merupaka hal yang wajar jika aku membantunya"

"lagi pula….aku ini tidak seperti kalian yang memiliki adik atau kakak, aku ini selalu sendiri dan admirallah yang selalu menghiburku"

"kaga-sama…admiral sudah memberi tahuku tentang tenggelamnya akagi-sama"

Mata kaga agak terbelalak dan sempat terpintas sedikit ingatan buruk di benaknya "apakah ini yang membuatmu tidak mau melakukan ekspedisi bersama kami?"Tanya Rex kepada kaga.

"itu….itu…"kaga mengepalkan tangan kanannya "..itu semua salah admiral….aku tidak ingin percaya lagi kepada siapapun…."

"kaga-sama…..aku yakin kau pasti sangat kehilangan dan aku mengerti karena dulu aku pernah kehilangan semua orang yang pernah dekat denganku"

"kaga-sama….aku..aku bisa menjamin kalau apa yang admiral inginkan tidak akan pernah membahayakan keselamatan siapapun dan aku disini juga akan melindungi tempat ini…ini rumah baruku dan semua orang percaya denganku,kalian semua telah menjadi suatu hal yang berharga bagiku..."

"jika suatu saat admiral benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu hal yang buruk maka aku akan menghentikannya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri..jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir ya kaga-san"

"….aku akan pegang kata-katamu.."

"hehehe..ngomong-ngomong kaga-sama"

"apa?"

"eto…ikatan yukata mu kendor dan aku bisa melihat semuanya"

Kaga menoleh ke bawah dan mendapatkan bahwa baju yukatanya terbuka agal lebar dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya.

"woahh…kaga-sama ternyata ukurannya adalah c cup…kau benar-!"belum Rex bicara dirinya harus terhenti karena reflek menangkap sebuah anak panah yang melesat tepat ke wajahnya.

"lu..lu..lupakan!"kaga membalikkan badannya dan duduk di atas melirik ke arah Rex sebentar lalu dia mengambil sebuah selimut cadangan.

"ini..malam nanti pasti akan sangat dingin…pakailah"kaga langsung membalikkan badannya dan berpura-pura tidur di atas kasur lipat yang sudah dia siapkan dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut.

"….selamat malam…semuanya"kata Rex sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

* * *

**kantai collection talk show**

**Narrator :" haa...semuanya lagi syuting film di laut...kenapa narrator musti di tinggal pelabuhan sih?!"**

**Kaga :"apa kau juga bosan Narrator?"**

**Narrator :"oh kaga, aku lupa kalau kau tidak ikut dalam syuting di chapter berikutnya"**

**kaga duduk di sebelah Narrator lalu meletakkan sebuah dango di sebelah Narrator.**

**Kaga :"silahkan dimakan Narrator"**

**Narrator :"terima kasih"**

**Narrator mengambil dango dan mulia makan dengan tenang.**

**Kaga :"hey admiral...kenapa aku?"**

**Narrator :"mmnn...*menelan*..kenapa kau?hmm..awalnya sih aku ingin memasukkan atago tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa agak kurang cocok,kalau takao...hmmm entahlah,yamato..sebenarnya sih agak cocok namun aku berpikir dia akan punya peran yang lain ,pokoknya sulit dijelaskan...lalu aku berpikir,bagaimana jika kaga saja..soalnya kalau aku baca semua fanfic yang ada yang kulihat hanya kisah romatis antara kau dan akagi atau zuikaku pokoknya berkesan yuri Deh!"**

**Kaga :"jadi hanya itu..."**

**Narrator :"tentu saja tidak...kalau ku perhatikan dalam anime ataupun manga, kau adalah orang yang tipenya pendiam dan tenang,tetapi justru itu yang membuatku tertangtang dan memilihmu...dalam cerita romantis hal yang paling bagus menurutku adalah ketika si tokoh wanita berubah seiring dengan waktu yang dihabiskan dengan tokoh utama"**

**Kaga :"Narrator...kau membocorkan siapa heroinnya disini"**

**Narrator :"..."**

**Narrator :"siaaaalllll!kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku?!"**

**Kaga :"kau terlihat sangat senang mengatakannya...kau telah gagal menjadi seorang narrator,kau ini payah,nggak berbakat, nggak pinter nulis,dan yang lebih buruk lagi kau ini mesum!"**

**Narrator :"aku tidak mesum!apa kau marah karena adegan terakhir?!"**

**Kaga :"tentu saja...terlebih lagi kalauku lihat di naskah aku tidak melihat adanya peranku dalam chapter berikutnya...belum lagi kau memisahkan aku dan akagi-san dalam fanfic ini..apakah kau tahu berapa penggemar kami yang kecewa karena tidak adanya aksi kami berdua"**

**Narrator sakit hati,kata-kata kaga seperti ribuan anak panah yang melesat tepat ke jantung Narrator.**

**Kaga :"tetapi...kau sudah bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini..kau melakukannya dengan baik Narrator"**

**Kaga :"aku tahu..sekarang kau sedang mengeluh karena terkena ulat bulu...bagaimana keadaanmu?"**

**Narrator :"aku baik dan nampaknya aku sudah mulai pulih"**

**Kaga :"baguslah...bagaimana jika kau ceritakan pengalamanmu saat study tour...ini bisa kita gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu"**

**Narrator :"boleh,tapi sebelum itu biar aku beritahu apa cerita chapter selanjutnya, ayo kita katakan bersama-sama..siap..satu dua tiga!"**

**Narrator dan kaga : "selanjutnya! "the expediton"!"**


End file.
